


Welcome Home

by Sassirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassirin/pseuds/Sassirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo visits Kenma after being away for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> just absolute sweet fluff stuff

“Heh,” Kuroo chuckles under his breath, tossing a bit of popcorn into his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma watches the corners of Kuroo’s lips stretching into a wide grin. In the next moment, those lips break out in laughter, bits of popcorn and spit flying out of Kuroo’s mouth as the male himself clutches at his stomach. Kenma lifts his head up just a bit to catch a bit of the television show and almost immediately rolls his eyes at the sight of it.

“Kuroo, it’s not even that funny,” Kenma points out, both eyes and fingers back on his cell phone.

Kuroo is still trying to recover from his laugh fest, hand still on his stomach.

“Yeah, but,” he starts between gasps and chokes. There are tears forming on the corners of his eyes as he waves his hands, gesturing to the television. “See, these girls, right? They’re so catty and mean, it’s freakin’ hilarious! Okay, so like, I think those two,” he says, pointing at the screen. “They might fight because _that_ chick kissed _that_ girl’s boyfriend and _she_ found out and their insults are just _so_ dumb and—!”

Again, Kuroo doubles down in laughter, barely able to suppress the snorts that escape from his lips. Kenma just nods his head, humming low in agreement to everything that Kuroo says. He will never understand why Kuroo loves reality television shows or why he even bothers to watch them with Kuroo because he really never pays any attention anyways.

Pausing for a bit, Kenma sneaks another glance at Kuroo. Even in the darkness of his room with only the television as their light, the utter joy in Kuroo’s face is clear and visible.

Kuroo still looks like he did a year ago—back when he was still in Nekoma and serving as the volleyball team’s captain. His trademark lazy grin is always there whenever they meet up and his cunning, mischievous eyes never seem to blink. The only difference now is that Kuroo looks a little older, a little more mature, and with the image of reality tv girls reflecting across his eyes.

But even Kenma will admit that Kuroo fits the bill of college student now, even if he doesn’t really care if Kuroo looks like one or not.

“If you keep staring at me with that kind of sultry gaze, I just might kiss you, you know.”

Kenma’s brow furrows, and when snaps out of his thoughts, he finds Kuroo smirking at him, the same face he’s grown up seeing. At this, he clicks his teeth.

“Did—Did you just click your teeth?! Kenma!” Kuroo whines and he swoops over to catch Kenma in a hug.

“Because you’re annoying.”

But the jab doesn’t work and Kenma gets a little bit frustrated when he sees Kuroo’s lips return back into a smirk. Kuroo’s large body pins him down on the floor by the arms, and when he sees Kuroo quickly grab his cell phone and put it out of his reach, Kenma can’t refrain from scowling.

“Kuroo.” Kenma grounds out, not liking the position or having his things taken from him. But Kuroo doesn’t respond. Instead, the older male tosses the phone over onto the bed and then begins leaning in, hovering over Kenma and looking like he’s seen something the world hasn’t.

These are one of the few things that actually gets more of a scowl out of Kenma, and he’s regretful of the fact that Kuroo is indeed one of the only few people in the world that know how to push his buttons.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Kuroo chuckles, letting go of Kenma’s arms. However, he doesn’t from his position over Kenma’s body and the two remain staring at each other to the beat of catty remarks and shrill screaming coming from the television. After a few seconds, Kuroo then smiles. “Do you miss me when I’m not here?”

“ _No._ ”

“Ouch!”

But Kuroo doesn’t look hurt at all. Rather, the smile is still on his lips, and in another heartbeat, he is once again leaning towards Kenma. He presses his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck, nuzzling his face there while his arms are rested on both sides of Kenma’s head. Strands of Kuroo’s messy bed head tickle against Kenma’s skin that he has to close the eye nearest to it, and he doesn’t know what to make of this.

They saw each other last weekend and the one before. They see each other once a week, and the moment Kuroo comes over and just sits on his bedroom floor, watching either annoying reality shows or cheesy romance dramas, Kuroo acts like they haven’t seen each other in years. Kenma doesn’t get it. They grew up together too, Kuroo’s house is next door, and it’s not like they live an ocean apart. They even have each other’s numbers and video chat’s as easy as counting to three. Just because Kuroo’s living in the dorms now doesn’t mean they don’t see each other but Kuroo doesn’t get the fact.

For a moment, Kenma blinks. Then, “Kuroo, are you purring?"

“Yeah, for old time’s sake.”

“You never purred before.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo breathes, and Kenma shivers as he feels Kuroo’s breaths run across his skin. “Let me live a little. I missed you a lot, you know.”

And Kenma wills himself to be still. From behind Kuroo, he lifts his hand and reopens and closes it several times, his grip forming the shape of where the phone would have been held. Kuroo is still digging into the crook of his neck but with both arms somehow snaked under Kenma's back, hugging tight. When Kenma hears Kuroo breathe out a sigh of bliss, Kenma sighs as well. In one slow motion, he brings his arms around Kuroo’s large frame, returning the hug.

“Oh? So you missed me too after all.”

“Don’t ruin this.”

Kuroo simply chuckles, and Kenma feels the vibrations. Then a girl on the television whispers ‘I love you,’ and it takes a bit of strength in Kenma to will himself to not push Kuroo off when the older male starts to line kisses down his neck. Kenma breathes in and out, feeling a pool warmth inside his chest and sweat slipping down his head over to his neck.

“Hey. You haven’t welcomed me yet, Kenma.”

The girl on the television is shown making out with another guy even though she had been the one who had been angry at being cheating on. It doesn’t make any sense but she’s kissing him with so much passion anyways, and Kenma only watches because Kuroo’s missing it and he’ll have to tell Kuroo about it later.

“Welcome me home, welcome me home, welcome me home already,” Kuroo chants. “No, wait. Say you miss me instead.” Kenma can feel Kuroo grinning from ear to ear.

On tv, the girl is smiling and Kenma can see her lips forming the words ‘I love you’ as she speaks.

With a sigh, Kenma pats Kuroo on the back.

“Welcome home, Kuroo. You’ve gained weight.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://jaegerbott.tumblr.com


End file.
